


Butterscotch's Revenge

by foxymoley, TobytheWise



Series: Content for Change [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Butterscotch,” Cas says, his tone scolding.“That goddamn cat. I swear to god--”“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you,” Cas says, looking down at Dean with a frown, offering his hand. Dean doesn’t take it, instead helping himself up.He looks behind his shoulder, cursing under his breath. “Fuck.” He runs after Butterscotch who’s taken off into Dean’s house again.“Wait! Let me get her!”“Cas, you have no control over her.”“She’s a freespirit, Dean.”ORThe one where Dean and Cas fight over the fact that Cas' cat keeps trying to eat Dean's hamsters.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Content for Change [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776139
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Butterscotch's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sir_kingsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/gifts).



> This is written for caslikescoffeeandfreckles!! They participated in Content for Change and wanted some enemies to lovers :D I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> If YOU would like your own fic/fanart, check out our post [HERE](https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/post/621202808984780800/tobythewise-black-lives-matter-fundraiser-in)

Dean stretches his arms over his head, letting out a jaw cracking yawn. He scratches at his belly as he walks to his kitchen, smiling to himself at his already made coffee. That coffee pot was the best gift Sam has ever given him. He pours himself a cup, sighing happily as the bitter taste hits his tongue and does it’s job of waking him up. 

He leans his hip against the counter, running his fingers through his still wet hair. It’s Saturday which means he’s got nowhere to be. He can sit around in his towel and enjoy the morning. As Dean sips his coffee, a smile curls lazily across his lips. 

After finishing his first cup and pouring himself a second, Dean strolls into the living room. He goes to his window, pulling the blind back and peaking outside. To his surprise, his hot neighbor is out there. Dean may or may not have spent many Saturday mornings watching his neighbor mow his lawn. It’s not his fault the dark haired man prefers to do that with his shirt off, showing off his tan, muscular torso. Dean’s only human, alright. And it’s been a long time since he’s dated anyone let alone gone out for a one night stand. 

But today, the man is looking around frantically and worry fills Dean’s belly. The man’s eyes dart over to Dean’s house before he’s storming up Dean’s pathway and up to his door. Dean goes to the door, opening it without a second thought, too concerned for his neighbor. 

“Hello,” the man says and Dean shivers, that deep voice washing over him deliciously. 

“Umm, hi,” Dean says back, giving the guy a smile. 

The man’s eyes stare a hole into Dean’s chest and that’s when he realizes he’s in nothing but a towel still. His hand goes to his towel, holding it in place. “Can I help you with something?”

“I’m sorry to intrude,” the man says carefully. “I’m Castiel. Your neighbor. I was wondering if you’ve seen my cat at all? Butterscotch hasn’t come home and I’m worried about her.”

“Oh,” Dean breathes. “I haven’t seen a cat around, I’m really sorry.”

Castiel looks disappointed for a moment before both men freeze, hearing a noise inside Dean’s house. Dean turns, finding an orange cat sitting in front of his hamsters’ cage. His hamsters make a high pitched noise and Dean tenses. “What the hell?”

“Butterscotch!” Castiel calls out. 

“What the fuck is your cat doing in my house?”

Castiel seems to bristle at that. “I have no idea. Why does a grown man keep  _ rodents _ as pets?”

“Excuse me? I’m a teacher and it’s my job to keep the class pets during summer break.”

“Butterscotch!”

The cat turns, seeing them both and like a freaking cartoon, her eyes widen in surprise. And then like a bat out of hell, she takes off towards the door. Dean yelps, “son of a bitch!” Then, to his absolute horror, the cat manages to grab his towel in her little mouth and take off out the door past them both with it. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean murmurs to himself. It’s not until Castiel looks him up and down that Dean puts his hands over his junk. His cheeks heat up as Castiel’s face lights up with what Dean can only call delight. 

Dean clenches his jaw before gritting out, “need anything else, Cas?”

“Nope,” he says back, giving Dean a gummy grin. “I think you’ve helped me plenty.”

Dean steps back and slams the door. “Asshole,” he hisses out, walking to his bedroom butt naked, wincing when he hears the hearty laugh Cas lets out. Next time he sees that cat he’s gonna stuff the damn thing. 

~~~

It’s three o’clock in the morning and Dean wakes up to a weird noise. He sits up in bed, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He hears it again. It’s high pitched, almost like a wail of sadness followed by scratching. 

“What the hell,” he murmurs to himself, getting out of bed and grabbing his robe. He walks through the house to his front window, looking out and finding two bright green eyes staring back at him. 

Butterscotch lets out another wail of anguish, her paws scratching uselessly at his window. He glares down at the cat, willing the damn thing to run back home. But she’s only got eyes for Dean’s hamsters, Led Zeppelin and Floyd. 

“Get out of here!” Dean hisses, banging his fist against the window. The cat hisses at him and Dean bangs once more for good measures. Only, it doesn’t quite go as planned. Dean hits the window at the perfect angle and with just the right amount of force that the window fucking  _ breaks _ , the glass cutting the side of his hand open. Dean freezes, staring down at his hand which is now a bloody mess. 

“Are you fucking  _ kidding me _ ?” 

“Butterscotch?” Cas calls out from his backyard, wrapped in his own robe and looking sleepy and rumpled. 

“Your fucking cat just made me cut my hand open!”

“How did my cat break your window? There’s no physical way she did that.”

Dean lets out a deep growl, cursing the man out before heading to his kitchen to deal with his hand. Fuck that orange cat and her asshole owner.

~~~

Dean opens his blinds only enough to look out, careful not to be seen. He doesn’t wanna be creepy but it’s also been a week since the window incident. Sam had come over and helped Dean replace it. He’d also stayed long enough to introduce himself to Cas and meet Butterscotch. The fucking traitor. That cat is pure evil and wants to eat Led and Floyd! 

Sam had also had the balls to tell Dean to be  _ nice _ . Like it was somehow  _ Dean’s _ fault the damn orange beast kept sneaking into Dean’s house. 

Whatever. Dean shakes it off, looking out the window as Cas mows his lawn. This is a fucking tradition at this point and Dean’s not missing out just because Cas is a dick. He might be a dick but he’s very nice to look at. 

Dean’s stomach quivers as he watches Cas. Sweat glistens on his tan skin, making Dean’s mouth water. Fuck. It’s been so long since he’s-- 

And the damn cat is at it again, darting out Cas’ door and meowing for attention. Cas turns the mower off and heads inside. Somehow the cat has cockblocked Dean. 

That cat is evil. It’s the only explanation. And for some reason beyond Dean, Butterscotch has made it her mission to make Dean’s life hell. Dean shakes his head and makes his way to take a very cold shower. 

~~~

At this point, there’s no denying Butterscotch hates him. The damn cat has a vendetta against him, Dean’s sure of it. Cas has just finished mowing the lawn properly and Dean, trying to be the bigger man, steps outside with a pitcher of cold lemonade that he freshly made. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets with a smile. 

Dean’s stomach swoops as he smiles back. “Heya, Cas.” And then he lets out a yell of surprise as he trips over Butterscotch who’s just latched onto his pant leg and dropped herself onto the ground, pulling Dean’s balance completely off center. 

It seems to happen in slow motion. One moment he’s walking towards Cas, the next he’s falling forward, his lemonade going  _ everywhere _ . 

“Son of a bitch,” he murmurs pitifully from the dirt. 

“Butterscotch,” Cas says, his tone scolding. 

“That goddamn cat. I swear to god--”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you,” Cas says, looking down at Dean with a frown, offering his hand. Dean doesn’t take it, instead helping himself up. 

He looks behind his shoulder, cursing under his breath. “Fuck.” He runs after Butterscotch who’s taken off into Dean’s house again. 

“Wait! Let me get her!”

“Cas, you have no control over her.”

“She’s a freespirit, Dean.”

They find her sitting in front of Led Zeppelin and Floyd’s cage. She puts her paw on the cage and the hamsters both make questioning noises at her. 

“See she’s fine, Dean.”

“This time,” he says under his breath, but not quiet enough because Cas obviously hears him. 

“God, you’re such an asshole.”

“Takes one to know one.

Cas snorts. “Really? Spending too much time with your students.”

Dean turns, glaring at Cas. “Do you ever shut up?”

“Why don’t you fucking make me?”

“Gladly,” Dean says before doing the most impulsive thing possible. He reaches forward and grabs Cas by his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. 

Cas makes a noise of surprise but instead of fighting Dean, he leans into Dean’s body and kisses him back, just as fiercely. When Cas’ tongue slides into Dean’s mouth, he’s lost, his brain swimming with pleasure. He walks backwards, pulling Cas with him until his legs hit the couch. Dean lets himself fall down, tugging Cas down as well. 

“Should have done this ages ago,” Cas murmurs against Dean’s skin, his mouth moving across Dean’s jaw. 

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, unable to say anything more, too overcome with sensation. “Would have if your cat didn’t hate me.”

“Don’t talk about Butterscotch while we’re fucking.”

“Deal.”

Cas pulls the front of Dean’s pants down, wrapping his hand around Dean’s erection and all Dean can do is hold tighter to Cas’ shirt and moan in pleasure. Their lips connect again and Dean is completely swept away. 

“Fuck,” he cries out, pleasure sliding down his spine as Cas strokes him. Cas pauses only long enough to pull his own cock out as well, lining them up and stroking them together. 

Dean lifts one of his hands to Cas’ face and Cas turns his head, kissing the middle of Dean’s palm, right over the bandages he has from the window accident. Dean’s chest warms at the gesture. 

“I’m close,” Cas warns and Dean nods his head. His hips rise up off the sofa as he thrusts himself into the tight tunnel Cas is making with his hand. It’s a little too dry but somehow that only makes it hotter, knowing they were too overcome to even grab supplies. 

“Yes. Come on, Cas.”

Cas moans and the noise goes straight to Dean’s cock, making him throb as precum blots from his slit. He’s not sure he’s ever been this turned on before, this fucking  _ consumed _ . 

“Dean,” Cas breathes, his cheeks turning a pretty pink color. 

It doesn’t take long before they’re both spilling over Cas’ fist and onto the front of Dean’s shirt, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. What started as a rage fueled fuck has ended with gentle touches and soft words and something inside Dean’s chest loosens, completely unclenching. He  _ likes _ his hot, asshole, cat loving neighbor. Fuck. 

“Shit,” he hisses out, his body tensing. “Where’s Butterscotch?” Dread goes through Dean’s belly before his eyes land on that damn cat. 

“Oh,” Cas whispers. “It seems she never intended to eat them after all.”

Butterscotch has somehow gotten herself  _ into _ the hamster cage. She’s laying with Led Zeppelin and Floyd both snuggled against her belly. She’s purring like crazy, looking so happy and content with Dean’s hamsters. And somehow, it’s only now that Dean realizes that Butterscotch has the same exact coloring as his hamsters; orange with a little patch of white. It seems they’re a match made in heaven. Now, can their owners do the same?

Dean clears his throat and Cas looks down, his pretty blue eyes soft. “Let me take you on a date,” he says. 

“Will you stop calling my cat evil?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Fine. Not evil. But I still think she’s mad at me.”

“Obviously because you were keeping her from her true loves,” Cas says with a warm chuckle. 

“Fine. She’s not evil. So?”

Cas’ face breaks out into a wide smile, one that leaves Dean breathless. “Yeah. You can take me on a date.”

“Awesome,” Dean breathes before pulling Cas down into another kiss. 


End file.
